Tomorrow and Forever More
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: Or It's A Good Life. Depicting Gai, Hokage!Kakashi and two crushed cans of energy drinks. Kakashi just wanted some energy boost; Gai thinks they're unhealthy. Gai's abysmal cooking skills is brought up and fluff happens. Team Seven is overprotective and helps out (somewhat). Written for GaiKaka day/week! Also, Happy Birthday Gai! For Tineyninja!


As an exchange prompts with the ever diligent Tineyninja, written for the celebration of New Year Eve, Gai's birthday and GaiKaka day. She's an awesome writer, so you should check out her stories and the prompt she's written.

This prompt took place during Kakashi's reign as Hokage, as there should be more of these, as well as fanarts of Kakashi wearing the new Jounin uniform, because it's form fitting and the boots are sexy. ;D

May you two idiots (Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi) spend the rest of your remaining lives together happy and contented. I shall remember you always, as you have a special place in my heart.

-GaiKaka-

"What the heck is that you're holding?!" Gai demanded.

"Huh?"

Blinking owlishly, Kakashi frowned, his tired, though beautiful matching grey eyes following the direction of which Gai's accusing finger was pointing to, until they met the brightly-coloured metal tin can that he was holding in his right hand. Confused by his lover's offended tone, the silver-haired man raised the object in question a little bit higher, as if he couldn't find anything remotely wrong. Gai huffed at this revelation.

Turning his head slowly, Kakashi's gaze slid back and forth from the energy drink in his hand to the wheelchair-bound form of his Eternal Rival several times, still trying to connect the dots.

Growling, the bowl-cut-haired man zoomed up to the dumbfounded Hokage, and yanked the other man's sleeve so that the…health hazard liquid in a can was directly in front of his face. With a little bit of protest from the Hatake, whose countenance was still clouded with puzzlement, Gai took away the energy drink in one quick movement, denting the metal. Drips of sizzling yellow ran down the sides of the can from the crushed opening. With a sour face, the Jounin happily threw the destroyed canister into the trash can, causing a resounding 'clank'.

Gai could clearly the pout of Kakashi's lips even though it's hidden beneath his mask. "Why did you do that? I was just about to drink it."

The other man shook his head vigorously, in a show of exuberance energy and overwhelming disappointment at his lover. He said, "Those things aren't good for your health, you know! They're crammed with all sorts of unyouthful stuff that they think are useful but in truth, they're actually not! And they contain a lot of sugar which definitely put tremendous stress on your kidneys, and not to mention the amount of artificially made stimulants –Hey!" Gai protested, snatching yet another can of energy drink from Kakashi when the latter seemingly produced it from out of nowhere. "Curse your hip and cool attitude! I am trying to save your youthfulness here from being destroyed by this- this _simply deleterious concoction!_ "

The Sixth Hokage shot the other man an unimpressed look. "Gai." He began. "I am tired. I've been doing Hokage work non-stop for three days now, and I really don't have the energy to argue with you at the moment, especially with all the paperwork for the construction of the newest segment of the village piling in." Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair in a moment of exposed weariness, the bags under his eyes clearly visible to the dark-haired Jounin. "Look, I know it's not healthy, but it's the only way of keeping me awake right now, and you know I can't handle coffee very well. So please," Kakashi took out another can, opening it, while lowering his mask. He saw the glint in his lover's dark eyes a moment too late. "Gai, no-!"

With lightning speed that he did not lose even with the loss of his leg, the Taijutsu Master slapped the drink can with astounding force, sending it spiralling into the air. The contained liquid spilled out, drenching the Sixth Hokage for the most part, his silvery bangs dropping to his face. The nearly empty can clattered to the floor, rolling until it hit the foot of the Hokage desk. Clearly unamused, Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose with a hand, the other on his hip as he grumbled incoherently under his breath.

Gai, amazingly, managed to escape unscathed. Seemingly unaffected by the fact that he just committed an offense to his Hokage, Gai beamed, pearly white teeth gleaming underneath the bright sunlight of the midday sun. "Don't you worry, my Beloved Blossoming White Cactus, because I, your glorious and humble, Great Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village, have just the solution to solve your afternoon drowsiness! I'll make you one of my famous homemade Hot-blooded _Mucho Grande,_ guaranteed to give you that extra perkiness you need, with the health benefits of course!" The man gave a thumbs up at the end of the last sentence, making Kakashi shivered.

Don't get him wrong, he absolutely positively LOVE the bumbling green idiot in front of him. Though he would rather keep that as a little secret of his, because he really don't want said idiot to yell that particularly fact in front of the whole village as the other villages in a fit of happiness. He's embarrassed enough that Team Seven is overprotective of him as it is; he doesn't need his subordinates looking at him with smug smirks on their faces while they ask him if his rump is okay. Ino is particularly guilty of this. So is Sai –though minus the creepy grin part.

Those two would make a horrific couple.

Anyway, Gai is an adorable jovial sweetheart when he wants to be, and Kakashi is a blunt bastard when he doesn't want to be.

"Gai, I'll die if I consume your cooking again. Those things, no matter how much organic vegetables you put in them, is absolutely acidic enough that they'll burn a hole in my stomach. And the last time I ate one of your experimental dishes, I got so sick that even _Ibiki_ was worried. And Anko didn't even made fun of me! My head was spinning so bad that I thought my head would explode! Not to mention all the work that compiled up during my slight absence. So, no thank you." Kakashi said, slouching against the wooden desk, as he sighed under his breath. All these stress is really getting to him; more often than not he considered being an ANBU Captain was a lot easier. Killing and mutilating bodies is like walking through a park compared to doing all these mountains of paperwork. He wondered if throwing paperwork at his enemies would prove to be efficient of disposing them. Probably so. After all, the pen is mightier than the sword, isn't it? Or something along the line.

Gai faltered, his smile disappearing under Kakashi's words.

The ex-Copy ninja froze when he heard a sniffle, and tilted his head to meet that of watering, dark eyes. Gai made a distressed face that signalled that he was going to start the waterworks any minute, and the silver-haired man felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. He didn't mean to say such volatile words, especially to his lover out of all people. Gai, after all, despite his atrocious cooking skills and too flowery string of words, means well in his actions. Such traits could clearly be seen during the battle against Madara in the Fourth Great Ninja War, where he has saved Kakashi numerous times and was prepared to sacrifice his life for the sake of the world, without any second thoughts.

And Gai has always been there for him; his childhood years, when Sakumo committed suicide, when Obito died during the disastrous Kannabi Bridge mission, when his whole remaining team died, his dark ANBU years and during Team Seven. And Kakashi suspected that Gai would ever will be, for the rest of their lives.

Yes, he and Gai have been spooning one another for a couple of months now, but he never have truly realised the significance of having the Taijutsu master in his life. Until now. That tiny little speck of green that he had thought was an annoyance when he was small, has truly coloured his bleak and dull life to a vibrant, shining Jade. The Jewel of Hatake Kakashi's life.

Maito Gai, it is.

Kakashi leaned down to his lover, and softly grasped the finely-chiselled jaw with tentative pale fingers. Gai met his gaze, still sniffling, but he wasn't angry and sad. In fact, he looked intrigued and mystified by the way the light seems to reflect the pale stresses of his Eternal Rival, glowing like a silver-haired Hokage looked at the other with a serious expression-

-and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Gai-kun." He said. "My tongue seems to slip in my overworked state. Though most of the things I said are facts-", the Hatake heard an amused snort from the other," I'm still looking forward to your cooking. Yes, they are horrible to eat, excruciating even, but each dish is better than the last, and I am waiting for the day when I'll finally able to eat them without feeling squishy."

Coming from Kakashi, that's actually quite sweet. Gai grinned, reaching out to grab the other's shoulders, before pushing their heads together until he could feel the cool metal of Kakashi's headband against his brows. He commented, "I'm afraid that's going to take quite a long time, my dear Adorable Fluffy Scarecrow."

"I'll wait." The silver-haired man gave a little laugh, closing his eyes to make his signature eye-smile. They stayed in that position for a while, basking in each other's presence and warmth.

Gai made a tiny noise of remembrance in the back of his throat as he heard the sound of paper rustling. Kakashi pulled back from his form, and grabbed a particularly important document before it was blown away by the breeze. Smoothly placing the form back into his proper place, Kakashi turned around, raising a silver eyebrow. "Well?" He drawled in his usual smooth baritone voice. Gai's lips twitched in gaiety at the familiar sound and the shift in attitude. "Where's that famous homemade energy drink that you promise me?"

The other man gave a thumbs up, chirped an "Of course!" before wheeling away to make his endearing mate a healthy beverage that he truly deserves.

Afterwards, Sakura would find a green-faced silver-haired Hokage puking his guts out in one of the hospital's porcelain toilet, propped by a panicked and hysterical blond-haired Jinchuuriki, who was shouting about using Kurama's chakra cloak to heal whatever-the-fucks wrong with Kakashi as he hold the other's hair back, with an unnerved Maito Gai bumbling various kitchen ingredients just right outside the door. She screamed at the jumbled mess of a crowd, before barrelling towards her sick sensei.

In the Hokage office, one Uchiha Sasuke sighed, before scribbling a horrendous 'NO' on Kiba's request for a one-month leave. He 'tsk'ed as he worked on the smaller pile of paperwork, dripping ink everywhere.

Despite his ill state, Kakashi gave a happy meagre grin, his face paler than usual, before continuing to make acquaintance with the toilet.

It's a good life he's having, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
